lanthyrmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scarlet Expedition
In hopes to better understand the world they’ve come to, a group known as the Scarlet Pathfinders organized an expedition. This journey led the guild and a number of citizens outside of the safety of High Fire City’s walls in search of answers. After weeks of gathering materials and hours of discussion, the party headed north. Through plains, fields of flowers, and forests they went with little trouble. With the help of horses, they easily carried a good deal of supplies and were able to set up a well-made camp for themselves. The group of warriors, scholars, and even simply curious or wanderlust filled people seemed prepared for anything as they settled for their first night outside of the city. The Night of Wolves A few took the precaution of keeping guard of the camp, staying just close enough to be within earshot of the others in case anything should go wrong. However, it was not the shout of their allies however that had the fighters leap into action but the howls of wolves. A pack of wolves, either too brave or too desperate, surrounded the camp and went after different collections of people that stood outside of the tents. While most of the teams did well against this attack, a single young man found themselves alone with a strange living bush pursuing him along with the descent of the wolves. A woman of a similar age hurried out to his aid and took the worst of the attack from the wolves, left with her leg in a condition that limited her mobility for nearly a year. With their combined efforts, one of the wolves fell victim to the strange effort of the living bush and the party was otherwise unharmed. The young man’s horse was lost in the confusion and chaos of the fight, tragically found dead on their return home. Thankfully, no other deaths or injuries occurred. Hayford Castle Despite the troubling hostile wolf pack, the expedition continued on. After discovering a trail of red banners that were faded and damaged from time, they soon found their way to Hayford castle. The place held works of art - one of which moved and apparently housed a strange tiny woman - signs of battle, and various books scattered throughout it. While it all gave them some clues on the people who had lived here before them, it left them with more questions than answers. Who were these people? What were they like? What drove them to battle? Where had they all gone? Why were they here? Conclusion With little to show for it all, they expedition returned home to High Fire City without further incident. It was the only full expedition to be led by the Pathfinders before its original leader, Rhavok, was deemed as a traitor to the people and executed. This lead many who were part of the group to reevaluate if they had been putting their hard work into the right organization. Category:Event